Cosas que debo hacer antes de morir
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: Las 10 cosas que no puedo arrepentirme de hacer /BasadoEnImagen/ ¡Cosas que están más allá de lo random! Y se que también las quieres hacer.


**Hiker: ¡Estoy viva! (Pero no he actualizado el otro fic) (Soy una floja) (Tengo hambre. Aliméntenme).**

**Roy: ¡No lo estás! (Eres una floja) ( No te cuestiono!) (Jamás).**

**Comencemos!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVV.**

**COSAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER ANTES DE MORIR.**

**(1) Poner Yogurt de vainilla en un frasco de mayonesa y comerlo en público.**

**ABARAI RENJI POV.**

¿Quién lo diría? ¡Estaba por hacer lo que siempre soñé! Agarre mi bote de mayonesa y le puse Yogurt de vainilla. Estaba por salir cuando recordé la cuchara y la fui a buscar, me puse zapatos y salí a la libertad.

Me dirigí a la SS y una vez allí, destape la mayonesa y me puse a comer mientras caminaba.

Lo único que pude ver fue como me miraban raro ¡A de ser normal eso!

Yo ajeno a todo, seguí comiendo despreocupadamente.

**(2) Entrar a un ascensor lleno de personas y decir "Apuesto a que se preguntan porque los reuní hoy aquí".**

**KUCHIKI RUKIA.**

La de cabello negro entro al ascensor cerciorándose de ver que tuviera al menos 8 personas. Cuando finalmente conto 10 se puso delante de todos.

-Apuesto a que se preguntan porque los reuní hoy aquí.-Dijo repentinamente y todos los demás de le quedaron viendo.

Muchos ya tenían su signo de interrogación en la cara.

**(4) Entrar en un supermercado y preguntar qué año es. Cuando respondan, gritar "¡FUNCIONO!" y correr gritando.**

**URAHARA KISUKE.**

Entro al lugar con cautela de espía, se dirigió a la encargada y quedo en frente de ella.

-¿Qué año es?-Cuestiono mirando detenida y seriamente a la chica de cabellos rojos.

-2013.-

-¡Funciono!-Salió corriendo de la tienda gritando "¡Funciono! ¡Funciono!"

**(5) Ir a un taxi y decirle al conductor: "En ese puente me suicide hace 5 años".**

**CIFER ULQUIORRA.**

Después de haber terminado de hablar con Sousuke Aizen. El espada se fue a Karakura por el aburrimiento. Alzo la mano y un taxi paró. Le dijo y la dirección de su destino y por la ventana vio un puente.

Sonrió con malicia levemente y continúo su inexpresiva cara y se dirigió al otro hombre.

-En ese puente me suicide hace 5 años.-En seguida el conductor paro el coche y lo miro para salir corriendo.

**(6) Decirle a una mujer embarazada "Tu hijo es el elegido" y luego salir corriendo (Y luego irte lentamente sin dejar rastro).**

**KUCHIKI BYAKUYA.**

Pasaba por los alrededores de allí y vio a una persona de Karakura caminar agarrando su vientre (Su panza de Bob el constructor). Se dirigió donde ella y se acercó lentamente con los ojos cerrados.

Toco el vientre y…

-Tu hijo es el elegido.-Pronto se devolvió caminando lentamente hasta perder con todas las personas de allí dejando a la mujer con su patatús.

**(7) Subir a un colectivo, empezar a toser, hacer como que te ahogas, escupir, sacar una grabadora y decir "Día 9, el virus ha mutado. Necesito hallar el antídoto."**

**JEAGUERJAQUES GRIMMJOW.**

El espada con una máscara que tapaba el hueso encima de su boca se subió al tren y luego comenzó a toser desfrenadamente, luego hizo como que agonizaba, finalmente escupió.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto una señora. Pero el de cabello azul sacó una grabadora solamente.

-Día 9, el virus ha mutado. Necesito hallar el antídoto.-En seguida todos se alejaron de él.

**(8) Subir a un taxi y decirle al conductor "Siga a ese auto".**

**MATSUMOTO RANGIKU.**

Vio un coche ir rápido y en seguida se le prendió el foco. Alzo la mano a un taxi, esté paro a los segundos. Rápido entró y señalo al auto que iba a la velocidad de flash.

-¡Siga a ese auto!- En seguida el conductor pensando que estaba en una película de acción puso motor a máxima potencia.

**(9) Ver una pareja besándose y gritarle a la chica/o "Sabía que tenías otro/a" fingir llorar y salir corriendo.**

**URYU ISHIDA.**

Caminaba por la calle, sin nada que hacer. Y vio dos personas. Ambas besándose. Con su fase de querer romper parejas. Se acercó dramáticamente a los dos.

Se acercó a la de cabello azabache y la señalo con fingidas lágrimas.

-¡Sabía que tenías a otro!-Y salió de allí.

**(10) Entrar a una boda desconocida, gritar "¡Me opongo!" Y salir corriendo.**

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO.**

Corría a lo que le daban las piernas. ¡Corre, corre! Y se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente a la iglesia.

-Y tú… Pancracio ¿Aceptas a Adefesio como tú esposa?-El muchacho asintió.- Si alguien no está de acuerdo hable o calle para siem…-

¡!

En seguida pateo las puertas de par en par.

-¡Me opongo!-Y salió corriendo.

**(11) Marcar cualquier número por teléfono y decirle; "Ya tengo el cuerpo ¿Qué hago con él?"**

**ICHIMARU GIN.**

El de cara zorruna agarro el teléfono marcando un número X de la sección amarilla y…

-_Bienvenido a pizzas…_-

-Ya tengo el cuerpo ¿Qué hago con él?- Interrumpió a la persona que hablaba – Quien se quedó en shock de la impresión – Y luego colgó.

**-FIN-**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Hiker: Okey… Se me ocurrió hacerlo por una imagen que vi. Que ha de estar en portada. ¿Apoco no están bien random? (Y aparte yo las quiero hacer de grande!).**

**Roy: (Querras decir antes de morir). Realmente la más parecida fue la 5. Quedaba con Ulquiorra.**

**Hiker: Cierto! (¡Pero si las hago de viejita no vale!).**

**Flik-Bye! ¡888 palabras!**


End file.
